


тощий и злобная

by simbay



Series: сказки из атмоса [13]
Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: На публике эти двое вели себя так, как им и полагается — важно, безразлично к чужим проблемам, устрашающе. И так они и правили — богиня и ее тень. Когда же толпа не видела тех, на кого молится, божества принимали более человеческую форму.





	тощий и злобная

На публике эти двое вели себя так, как им и полагается — важно, безразлично к чужим проблемам, устрашающе. Они вдвоем возвышались над толпой, что слепо молилась им, словно божествам — девочке, обладающей ужасающей магией, и ее цепному псу, убивающего каждого, кто посмеет встать на пути его госпожи. К ним тянули руки, стараясь прикоснуться хоть к лучику света, исходившего от этих двоих, стараясь поймать их взгляд и благословение. Ужасающий свой и чужой народ дуэт, эти двое несли в мир то, что все называли "войной", не понимая, что она и есть источник их, толпы, благополучия. И пока божество с ликом юной девицы мрачно взирала на своих людей откуда-то сверху, ее тень накрывала их всех, молча давая понять — их всех видят и слышат. Непокорных скормят лавовым змеям в Пустошах. И так они и правили — богиня и ее тень.  
Когда же толпа не видела тех, на кого молится, божества принимали более человеческую форму, о которой, к счастью, хоть и знали, но усердно делали вид, что так надо. Старались не замечать, отводили взгляды, в общем — богиня и ее цепная псина могли творить все, что им придется по душе, и все просто примут и смирятся с этим.  
Чаще всего они проводили время в компании друг друга.  
Абсолютно нелепое зрелище — дружба взрослого мужчины и едва достигшей возраста пубертата девицы. Если это можно было назвать дружбой.  
В библиотеке тогда было тихо, как и всегда — после смерти предыдущей императрицы тут обитало от силы человека два-три, и среди постоянных ее завсегдатаев были заведующий этой частью цитадели и сама юная императрица, последним же, не постоянным, но довольно часто заглядывающим сюда человеком, был командующий всея циклонианской армии, которому тут делать, в общем-то, было нечего — все что нужно было, он уже давно прочитал. И пока ответственный за книги мрачной тенью бродил в лабиринте из стеллажей, убирая оставленные его юной госпожой фолианты по местам, сама виновница бардака сидела в центре зала, на большой круглом столике, который явно предназначался не для этого. В руках у нее была какая-то потасканная временем книжонка, название у которой осталось лишь на главной странице — обложка и корешок давно стерлись. Циклонис нетерпеливо листала книгу, ища что-то — она сама до конца не была уверена, что именно хотела найти в этой книге. Рядом с ней, под столиком, сидел Ас и делал то, что любой ответственный человек назвал бы "отлыниванием от работы", хотя, скорее, он полулежал, нагло захватив один из хозяйских пуфов. На лице у него лежала тонкая книжонка неизвестно о чем, так что сказать точно, спал он или нет, не представлялось возможным. Однако, юную госпожу подобный наглый уход от работы почему-то не интересовал, она даже умудрялась перекидываться с мужчиной редкими репликами, хотя, казалось бы, тот усердно делал вид, что спал.  
— Я слышала, что люди говорят о том, что... мы с тобой очень часто вдвоем. Вместе. Наедине.  
Циклонис заметила это как бы невзначай, но ее взгляд внимательно уставился на Аса, даже почти хищно. Казалось бы, не дело это юной госпоже подслушивать, что там говорят всякие дураки, но любопытство было присуще даже тем, кого почитали, словно настоящих богов. Тем более, если им было всего четырнадцать, и они были очень любознательны.  
Однако, ее взгляд быстро сменился на разочарованный, когда Ас лишь едва заметно дернул головой и фыркнул. Казалось бы, престиж и репутация должны волновать любого человека, занимающего такой важный пост, но то ли прошлое небесного рыцаря так сказалось (где важнее были поступки, а не твоя персона), то ли еще что-то тут было замешано, в ответ до девушки донеслось лишь едва слышное ворчание, и, наконец, из-под книги лениво сверкнул алый глаз, уставившийся прямо на Циклонис. Та в ответ даже не моргнула. Они смотрели так друг на друга еще пару минут, пока мужчина не отвел взгляд, проморгавшись.  
— Я победила, — отчеканила Циклонис.  
— Хоть где-то.  
Ас резко наклонил голову, и летящая в него мелкая книжонка улетела куда-то в темноту книжного лабиринта. Резко обернувшись назад, он взглядом обнаружил неожиданный снаряд, но, повернувшись к Циклонис вновь, он почти не удивился, когда та сделала вид, что ничего не было, уткнувшись носом в книгу. Ее глаз Ас не видел, но готов был поклясться, что сейчас она придумывает самые изощренные методы мести за оброненную фразу.  
— С каких пор ты слушаешь то, что люди там себе напридумывают? — он вскинул бровь, и Циклонис резко опустила книгу, сверля его взглядом. — Я-то думал, что ты факты любишь. Знаешь ли, небесные рыцари говорят, что мы с тобой на пару младенцев едим. Что, тоже пойдешь проверять, правда это или нет?  
— Ну-у-у, сравнил, — девушка резко отвела взгляд и горделиво вскинула голову. — Одно дело — абсурдные слухи, вроде поедания сироток, другое — то, что думают о тебе твои же подчиненные. Не сравнивай вражескую пропаганду с тем, что может значительно подпортить доверие к тебе твоих же людей.  
Иногда Циклонис была просто невыносима — так думал Ас. В хорошем, конечно, смысле, ей доводилось говорить дельные вещи, и она не смотрела на мир через призму розовых очков, как делали это ее самые злейшие противники — и по совместительству самая большая проблема в жизни самого Аса, которая очень мешала, но на которую рука никак не поднималась. Но ей, как и тем детям, были присущи слишком утопичные мысли. И хотя последняя ее фраза действительно имела место быть, Ас не думал, что солдат так сильно волнуют личные отношения между императрицей и ее главным телохранителем, пусть даже первая и совсем козявка мелкая. Циклонис не вела себя, как ребенок, ее трудно было воспринимать даже, как четырнадцатилетнюю нимфетку — что-то в ее поведении заставляло думать, что ей значительно больше лет, да и внешность у нее все еще была угловатой и острой. Отношения между подчиненными и их хозяевами были делом настолько обыкновенным, тем более в сексуальном плане, что Ас даже не удивился, что такие слухи ходят. Другое дело, что ими внезапно заинтересовалась Циклонис.  
— И что ты хочешь узнать у меня? — мужчина безо всякого интереса глянул на лежащую перед ним книжонку. Опять что-то про кристаллы. Откинув ее в сторону, сопровождаемый недовольным взглядом юной императрицы, Ас резко уставился ей в глаза, почти хищно оскалившись. — Или же ты предлагаешь сделать слухи явью?  
Он почти почувствовал, как напряглась Циклонис внутри, но повисшее молчание его озадачило. Каждый раз, когда она говорила что-то настолько абсурдное, он кривлялся и передразнивал ее, из-за чего Циклонис почти добровольно отказывалась от предложенной ею же идеи. Это было так глупо — эти их отношения, не уважения, ни толковой дружбы, потому что взрослые мужчины не дружат с маленькими девочками. Они были просто частью жизни друг друга, и между ними, может, и были какие-то неописуемые отношения на уровне семейных, но они точно не ощущали себя как брат и сестра, или, например, как отец и дочь. "Что-то" заставляло Циклонис каждый раз с ним наедине переставать носить маску мрачной императрицы и так резко реагировать на его подколы, а Аса — вести себя так, как не полагается человеку его статуса. Тут не было никакой субординации, они просто дразнили друг друга, говорили о всякой чуши и могли даже дать друг другу по шее.  
Когда молчание затянулось и стало слишком долгим и неудобным, Ас резко скривился и ткнул пальцем в Циклонис, чье лицо стремительно меняло цвета на самые экзотичные, от чего она вздрогнула и чуть было не свалилась со столика на пол.  
— Даже не думай! Ты себя видела? — мужчина намеренно драматично закатил глаза и покачал головой. — Я понимаю, ты была бы писаной красавицей, а ты глиста обыкновенная, не груди, ничего, на мальчишку похожа, а еще мелкая. Я, прости, во что лицом тыкаться буду, в твои плоскости? У меня и так нос поломан, а ты меня добить окончательно хочешь. Ужасно! Вот через пару годиков, может, и можно будет.  
Пока он говорил все это, лицо Циклонис стремительно краснело, а в конце она и вовсе перестала напоминать ту богиню, на которую там молились всякие идиоты — волосы стояли чуть ли не дыбом, в глазах читается спешный поток мыслей, приправленный недоумением, а вместо адекватного ответа она лишь издавала непонятный сдавленный писк, похожий на тот, который слышен от воздушных шариков, если их сильно сжать. Смотря на это, Ас чувствовал, как все шире и шире растет у него усмешка, а когда краска резко спала, оставшись лишь на щеках, он и вовсе расхохотался, и даже резкий пинок ногой в грудь, поваливший его на пол, не остановил его. Продолжая задыхаться от смеха, мужчина во все глаза смотрел на Циклонис, которая пыталась привести себя в порядок.  
— И-имбецил! — проворчала она, пытаясь говорить громче, чем смеялся Ас. Пригладив волосы, Циклонис поджала губы и резко отвернулась в сторону, после чего припомнила все старые обиды, которые держала в себе. — Сам тоже хорош! Иди вон, лучше, к своей Рэйвисс с этими пошлыми намеками, а то я устрою тебе сладкую жизнь... Отправлю на Богатон, например.  
Когда она обернулась, резко приблизившееся лицо Аса заставило девушку вздрогнуть. В его взгляде все еще читалось это издевательство, и Циклонис отползла на всякий случай назад, думая о том, что он наверняка может сделать что-то отвратительное, вроде... Лизнет ее в нос! От одной мысли об этом у Циклонис поползли мурашки по коже, потому как воспоминания о таком случае, пусть десятилетней давности, слишком хорошо отпечатались у нее в сознании. И пусть сейчас стоящий перед ней человек был на десять лет старше, от него можно было ожидать все, что угодно.  
— Ты что, ревнуешь?  
Эта фраза прозвучала настолько ядовито, была произнесена настолько тихим шелестящим шепотом, что сначала Циклонис даже удивилась, что Ас был способен на такое. В ее представлении он всегда оставался шумным кретином, перестающим быть таковым лишь перед врагами. Наверное, в этом и была вся психология небесных рыцарей — они все были такими же придурками, как и этот, только если Ас еще умел делать вид, что это не так, то всякие личности, вроде Эрроу, скрывать этого не умели.  
Вопреки ожиданиям командующего, Циклонис лишь скривилась и высунула язык, словно ей было противно вот настолько.  
— Кого ревную? Рэйвисс? — заметив раздражение во взгляде мужчины, девушка мысленно причислила себе еще одну победу. — О, это так мило, что ты беспокоишься о моих чувствах к ней! Но нет, можешь не беспокоиться, ее острый язычок меня интересует ровно в той же степени, в какой огненный кристалл реагирует с грозовым.  
Судя по воцарившейся тишине и резко отстранившемуся Асу, в чьем взгляде читалось лишь недоумение, Циклонис поняла, что шутку не оценили. Ехидное покашливание библиотекаря, раздавшееся из-за стеллажей, она решила проигнорировать — лишь смела пару книжек ему на голову, и, пока тот был занят уборкой этой небольшой мести, она нахмурилась и проворчала:  
— Они не реагируют, идиота кусок.  
— Ровно так же, как и я не реагирую на твои странные шуточки.  
Мужчина опять ловко уклонился от летящей в него книги. Поняв по озлобленному взгляду, что дальнейшие их пререкания принесут лишь больше разрушений этой библиотеке, Ас спиной попятился к выходу из комнаты, и, когда уже открыл дверь, торжественно бросил напоследок:  
— Глиста! Когда грудь вырастет, тогда мы можем обсудить твои ужасные извращенные фантазии со мной в главной роли. Но не раньше.  
Он успел закрыть дверь до того, как ему в лицо прилетел толстенный фолиант об истории Атмоса и расположении старых кристаллических шахт. Грозно сверкая глазами, Циклонис мысленно придумывала, как она отомстит этому придурку, чтобы он не смел больше шутить о ней в таком ключе. Может, подсыпать ему снотворного? Или придумать какую-нибудь ужасающую кристальную копию Эрроу, которая будет его доставать.. Немыслимо!.. Сама она лишь с запозданием заметила, что рукой водит по грудной клетке, после чего резко отдернула руку. Когда ей на плечо опустилась рука, уже чужая, она чуть не вскрикнула и не устроила фейерверк из имеющихся у нее кристаллов, но это был лишь библиотекарь. Заметив его взгляд, юная императрица почти смутилась, но, успев обогнать его, буркнула:  
— Заткнись!


End file.
